User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 7
Metric Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Island. The contestants were in a rather dangerous gam of Hide and Seek as they hid from Chef and a leech gun. Joanna finally got her alliance together causing suspicion in Heather and Courtney. In the end the Snakes won. Justin and Scottie planned to get Trent eliminated which backfired as Trent found the immunity idol sending out Justin. Who will be next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Island. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camra pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Joanna: Where's Alejandro? Geoff: Being sketchy. You know you can't trust him. Joanna: Ugh. Joanna: My alliance sucks! Alejandro: Joanna doesn't know I'm plainning to backstab this alliance. Ash: Guys? (Ash takes thenote off the door and shows it to her team) Courtney: You all got that same note? Bridgette: Pretty much. Cody: What is up with Chris not announcing these challenges first? Zoey: "Find 8 pieces." Of? Gwen: Um guys? (Each team go to a chest as Bridgette finds another note) Bridgette: "Find pieces all over the Island." Ash: "Same goes for notes." Hey! Lizzy: (As her team leaves) ''It's called a headstart! Trent: ''(As he finds two pieces out the chest) ''And that whole damn team are what I'd like to call a bunch of hotshots. '''Yazzy: I thought Lindsay and Geoff were the only brainless ones on that team.' (The Villainous Bats catch up with the Dangerous Snakes) Katie: Hey!!!! Bridgette: Beat you to it! Dawn: Oooh! (Dawn picks up a note) Dawn: Next piece is East from here! Heather: Which east though?! Dawn: My senses are saying North. Lindsay: Well North is nice! Lizzy: Can't argue with that! Xavier: Cause you wouldn't know how to? Lizzy: Close enough, but South doen't even have a say! Scottie: Then we go North West! Yazzy: How come? Scottie: My senses tell me. Trent: Yeah that's not nice or funny. Gwen: Let's go guys! Ash: I say we can win this challenge! (The Dangerous Snakes are in their direction) Duncan: Next piece up a tree?! Yeah I don't do climbing. Lindsay: How will we get it though? Svetlana: I'll do it! (Everyone turns over to Mike in his Svetlana persona to get the pieces) Katie: I thought your personas were gone. Mike: What? Come on guys let's go. Heather: Oh crap! Is that the other team? Yazzy: Guys. Now we got like 3 more pieces to find. Alejandro: What's the hurry senoritas? Gwen: What? Heather: Now! (Alejandro rips his shirt off) Ash and Yazzy: Me gusta! Zoey: Awesome abs........... Katie: Ok now I'm staring. Heather: You have a bf! Scottie: Girls snap out of it! Heather: (While Ash is distracted) ''I'll take those! Gwen: Ash! Ash: Hey! Yazzy: That's cheating! ''(Yazzy and Heather get in a catfight for the pieces then Bridgette retrieves them) Bridgette: Yazzy! (Yazzy follows) Xavier: Silly Yazzy. (Xavier shows the piece) Courtney: Yes! Joanna: We're still 6 pieces behind them! Let's go! Heather: I'm team captain! I say go! And put your shirt back on Alejandro! This plan fucking failed! Dawn: Make that 5. Xavier: Let's just go! (They go to find the pieces on Disaster Island) Ash: Move it! (Ash pushes Lizzy aside as she heads in the cave to try and retrieve a piece) Scottie: Game, set, match bitches! Courtney: Not on my watch! Dawn: Courtney?! (Courtney runs and jumps off the cliff in the water and retrieves 2 pieces) Courtney: Who's game is it now bitch?! We got 4. Catch! (Courtney throws the pieces as Heather catches them) Katie: Ok that was awesome! Lizzy: Seen better. Joanna: ALL over. The ampitheater? Xavier: I'll check behind the stage! Heather: I'll check under I guess. (They check behind the ampitheater as Lindsay and Scottie bump into each other) Scottie: Heeeeey. Lindsa: Oh hey Scottie. (Lindsay giggles) Scottie: It's not a big deal besides Yazzy kissed Trent who has a girlfriend. Lindsay: What'cha got there? Scottie: Nothi - - (Lindsay tickles Scottie as Lizzy sneaks behind and catches the pieces he drops the pieces as the Snakes run away, Lizzy and Lindsay laugh and high five) Scottie: What? Gwen: Oh nothing just you let her cost you! We have 3 left! Ash: Wait. Under the dock! (The Bats go to the dock as everyone jumps in the water) Ash: I found one! Cody: Me too! Tyler: Me 3! We got all the pieces let's go! (They rush back to the campsite with the pieces) Yazzy: We won! Right? We got all 8. Chris: You did get all the pieces but you got here last. As for the Snakes you win! (The Dangerous Snakes cheer) Lizzy: More massages! (Courtney kisses Xavier) Xavier: Whoa....... Scottie: What? Yazzy: Hmm let's see, jealousy and losing. We are so over! (Yazzy pushes Scottie over) Scottie: Yazzy! Yazzy: I remember I DID like Scottie but this? I feel like I treated him badly and frankly I don't think he can go a second without glaring when Trent and I walk together, talk or even so much a s glance at one another! (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: Now it's time to determine who is and who isn't safe. So Trent, Bridgette, Ash, Gwen, Cody, Noah, LeShawna, Tyler........... Yazzy. Yazzy: Thank god! Chris: And the loser of tonight is Zoey! Everyone: WHAT?! Scottie: ''(Drops pictures of Zoey crossed out) ''It's a tricky business elimination. Chris: Scottie you are safe! Gwen: How did that happen?! Zoey didn't even cost us! Scottie: Eh. Now are we back - - Yazzy: (Puts a finger on Scottie's lips) ''NO! Bye Zoey. Zoey: Bye guys. Bridgette: So sorry. ''(Zoey walks down the dock nad takes the chute) Chris: Who will be our next victim? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts